Christmas at Anubis
by Ravenclaw116
Summary: What will happen when Jerome and Nina spend Christmas break together? Rated T just to be safe. PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me :) R&R PLEASE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nina's POV

I walked downstairs to the common room really early in the morning. It was winter break and only Jerome and I had stayed at the house. Well alone with Trudy but she wasn't there today because she was going to spend it with her family, right as I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed it was 11:58 on Christmas eve.

I walked to the common room and noticed a figure sitting on the couch holding his legs in front of him looking at the clock.

"Jerome? Is everything alright?" I said walking closer to him slowly.

"five, four, three, two, one. Merry Christmas Nina" he said looking up

"oh, er thanks, you too," I said taking a seat next to him "why are you counting down to Christmas?" I asked

"it's a tradition of mine, I have done this every Christmas during boarding school. Kind of a foolish thing really but its like I have my very own family tradition even if I don't have a family," he said looking at me with a sort of a pouty expression.

I always seemed to forget about Jerome's past. Maybe it was because during the day he was always so happy and carefree whenever he would pull a prank or hit on a girl

"Would you like to celebrate with me, Jerome?" I asked him meeting his eyes

"Nina, I would love that." He took my hand and I led him to the kitchen,

we made hot chocolate and had a playful mini marshmallow fight.

After we made the hot chocolate we sat on the couch snuggling and talking.

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up in Jerome's arms with the sun streaming in threw a crack made in the curtains

I looked at the clock and saw it was already one in the afternoon.

"Jerome, Jerome, Jerome?" I said, I had gotten this sudden hit of energy and so I began to jump on the couch to wake him

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up straight, "Why in heavens name are you jumping?"

"Because its Christmas silly" I said as I stopped jumping and landed next to him, "so what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure, I've never had anyone for company before," he said with a trying to smile but not succeeding.

"well you mentioned last night that you had your own traditions as if you were in a family, So, let's play pretend, "

"What do you mean when you say pretend?"

"I mean that we can pretend that we are a family, like we are a married couple" I said blushing a bit because the idea seemed foolish coming from my mouth.

Jerome seemed happy.

"Well if you my wife I would like to try something," he said as he moved closer to me.

He moved closer so we were nose to nose. Then he kissed me, more passionate then I had ever been kissed.

I kissed back.

Five minutes later we were having a full on snogging session on the couch. He had one of his hands on my hips and the other in the small of my back and I was on top of him with my fingers in his hair.

He pulled me up and I was lost in his eyes, "Nina Martin you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this ever since that first day you came."

"Then that makes two of us," I said with a playful smile as he brought me back down to meet his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Jerome's POV

'then that makes two of us," she said with a playful smile

_YES! I have done it! I finally found a way to be with Nina, and the best part is, IT WAS HER IDEA!_

Here I, Jerome Clarke, was kissing Nina. I had been waiting for this day since she had first walked through the doors of Anubis house.

"Maybe we should get up now," she said starting to move off me.

"Maybe you are right," I said with a smirk and picked her up bridal style and sat down normally so that she was on my lap like a small child.

She pecked my lips sweetly.

She drives me wild.

"so what would you like to do today, wife?" I said with a wink

"hmm well considering its Christmas maybe we should give each other gifts" she said as she got up and ran to her room.

I followed, curious to know if she simply wanted me in her room or if she had really gotten me something. I got to her door and looked in the crack made by her not closing It all the way.

_Is that her bra? Oh my god she is changing, what should I do? _ I started to walk away but made a small creak on one of the floorboards.

"Jerome?" Nina opened the door with a pair of tight black jeans on and light blue, unbuttoned blouse.

I couldn't help but notice her victoria's secret bra; it was tan with black lace over top and black straps.

_she's is so beautiful, even without a shirt._

I took a step closer to her and began to button her shirt. She pushed my hands away and pulled me to her room.

"Here is your real gift," she said handing me a medium sized box wrapped in black and white polka dots. "Go on, open it!"

I peeled the paper off the box and slowly lifted the top. I knew she was excited for what I would think so I went extra slow, trying to tease her. It worked because she finally just took the box, ripped the top off and threw the opened bow my way. Inside was a scarf, a yellow and black hand knit scarf. I loved it.

"I knit it myself," she said blushing a bit.

I kissed her forehead. "I love it," she smiled at me.

"My turn!" I said getting up from the bed rather quickly. I ran down the stairs and to my room where I had put all the gifts I was to give to my friends. I found it, a small, slender, red box with a gold ribbon tied around it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's a bit short but I am running out of ideas so send me a message with any suggestions please! Oh and thanks for all the nice reviews I'm so glad you like the story so far!**

***I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS ***

**Chapter 3**

Jerome's POV (still)

"Here, open it," I said handing her the small box. Nina's face lit up when she saw the golden locket with a rose engraved in the front.

"Jerome, I-I-I don't know what to say. Its lovely," She said holding it in her hands gently.

"I'm so glad you like it, I couldn't decide but I thought you would like this," I said, looking at her and smiling. "It's beautiful, just like you."

After we gave each other our gifts we laid on her bed just talking and snuggling,

_I think I love her, no Jerome get a grip you don't love her, and you just like her. What you love is how sweet she is and how nice and caring and patient and gentle she is. Ok it's decided. I love Nina._

Nina's POV

_I love Jerome. I may sound crazy but he is everything I love, without the boring parts that Fabian had._

"Would you think I was crazy if I thought I loved you?" I asked him, blushing as it came out of my mouth.

"Of course not, because I KNOW that I love you," Jerome said moving his head so that he was looking in my eyes. I was taken off guard and fumbled to find my words.

"I-I-I" I sounded like a bumbling fool. I took a deep breath, "I love you Jerome."

There! That was easy.

A millisecond later his lips were crashed on mine. After about five minutes of us making out, my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smirk that made my heart melt.

"Just a bit," I laughed.

We went down to the kitchen to see what we could make and choose to make chocolate chip pancakes, one because they were our favorite and two because it was the only thing we knew how to make. I did most of the cooking because Jerome was too busy cleaning up the eggs he dropped when he attempted to juggle them.

"Wow it's already five in the afternoon," Jerome said looking at the clock by the stove.

"Perfect time for pancakes!" I said putting them on two plates

We ate and laughed and told stupid jokes.

_I never knew how much Jerome and I had in common, _

After we finished our dinner we went to Jerome's room to watch horror movies, they aren't really my thing but if I get scared I can always move closer to him, I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He said as he put in an old movie called 'the blob'

"Just cause I'm happy,"

"I'm glad you're happy," he said as he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead, I put my head on his shoulder and we lay on the bed for hours just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its so short but I ran into some writers block and I think im finally ready to start again. Please read and write reviews it means a lot to me that you guys like my writing. stay awesome guys,**

**love Ravenclaw116**

_Chapter 4_

**Jerome's POV **

The next week before everyone got back was the best week of my life, Nina and I had more fun than either one had had in a life time.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard a familiar voice call from the front door. Fabian.

I ran to the door hoping to get there before Nina did, I knew that she had had a crush on him before winter break and I wanted to watch her reaction towards him. Just in case.

"FABIAN!" Damn I was too late. I heard Nina jump into a hug with him

I had just walked into the common room to witness the scene before me. Nina was in a long tender hug with Fabian and Trudy in the corner clutching a dish towel to her chest, Amber was just walking in the door with a butler carrying so many bags that they towered over his head .

"Hey Fabian, Amber, Amber's butler," I said pulling Amber into a big hug and then looking her in the eyes with my special smolder.

"Hey there Jerome" Amber said giving me a faint smile as if she had never seen me before.

**Amber's POV**

"Hey Fabian, Amber, Amber's butler," Jerome said pulling me into a fabulously big hug and we took a deep look into each other's eyes, I swear I saw his soul. I had never noticed how wonderfully adorable Jerome was.

"Hey there Jerome," I said trying to give my best smile while I tried to figure out what I was feeling.

**Nina's POV **

"FABIAN!" I yelled pulling him into a giant hug, we stayed together for 3 minutes. Amber had arrived and was standing in the door way.

Next thing I couldn't believe my eyes. Jerome was hugging Amber as if she was the love of his life, as if she was me.

I stood there. Awe struck. How could Jerome do that? Was he only hugging her cause I had hugged Fabian? I was so confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would blame this chapter not being up because I had writers block but honestly I was just too lazy to write it haha enjoy! **

_Chapter 5_

Jerome's POV

I have a plan. Make Nina jealous. It was foolproof! I would simply pay more attention to Amber then Nina, I wouldn't ask Amber out or kiss her but just put on the old "Jerome charm"

I was sitting in the common room pretending to read a magazine when Trudy came out.

"Jerome, sweetie, Alfie's parents just called and he won't be here for 3 more weeks, could you spread the word to the others please?" she said turning to leave.

Amber and Nina walked in. Amber was wearing a pink frill tutu of some sort and Nina was in Black ripped skinny jeans and gray tank top with a yellow smiley face on it. Damn it why was she so hot!

"Amber you look simply smashing" I said giving her a smile

"oh thanks Jerome! The skirts new but I've had this shirt for a while. Isn't it weird how styles repeat? I always found that odd cause if they are fashionable to begin with why did they go out of style! But anyway…" she rambled off about style but I was only half listening. I couldn't stop but stare at Nina, she was reading a book but she would stop every so often to put a bit of her hair behind her ear. She is so lovely.

"Nina I believe you left something I my room over the break. Would you come with me a get it?" I said

"Cant I just get it later?" Nina said looking at me with puppy eyes.

"No. Come with me," I said grabbing her arm and pulled her up. Amber was stupidly looking at a magazine.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm coming!"

We got into my room and she shut the door and I scooped her up in my arms.

"I missed you" I said with a smirk and she returned it with a giggle

"I thought you were all hung up on Amber," she said walking away to the other side of the room.

"of course not, I just thought you were 'all hung up' on Fabian" I said wrapping my arms around her waist into a backwards hug.

"it doesn't matter anymore but, I'm glad we are back to this. Whatever it is" she said giggling.

Just then the door opened, "Hey Jerome, can I borrow your English textboo…. Oh my god!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy with your responses to the story, I love writing for you guys so here's the next chapter!**

***I do not own house of Anubis***

_**Chapter 6**_

Nina's POV

"Hey Jerome, can I borrow your English textboo…. Oh my god!" before I could turn around and look at who it was the door had slammed and we could hear someone running down the hall.

"Jerome, who do you think it was?" I said about to open the door

"I'm not sure but I don't think it's time we tell everyone we're a couple, just for now." Jerome said putting his hand on the door to keep it closed.

"Ok" I said giving him a quick kiss "but no more Amber!" and I left.

It was the Saturday so everyone at Anubis was sitting around bored so I went upstairs to my room and found Patricia sitting on my bed going through my things.

"Excuse me?" I said taking my music box that she was looking though.

"Oh whatever it's not like you have anything good in here anyway," she said spreading out on my bed, "so when are you going to tell the rest of the house about you and Jerome?" she asked giving me a coy smile.

"I really don't think it's any of your- you were the one who walked in?" I said yelling and pointing my finger at her.

"You might want to learn how to use a lock," She said

"Patricia, please don't tell anyone, Jerome and I are waiting for a good time." I said putting the music box back on a shelf

"Calm down, I won't tell anyone," she said standing up and opening the door to leave. "Yet"

She left and I sat in my room thinking. i quickly wrote a note to Jerome and folded it in my pocket.

Jerome's POV

I was at the kitchen table finishing up a bit of homework when I saw Nina approach me, she dropped a small folded piece of paper on my notebook and sat down across the table reading.

I opened the paper and it read,

_Dear Jerome, your room tonight at 12? I have to talk to you. Love, Nina._

I looked up to nod to Nina yes but she was already looking at me, I nodded and she smiled


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure where this story is going haha but heres the next chapter R&R please!**

***I do not own House of Anubis***

**Chapter 7**

Jerome's POV

It was 11:55, five more minutes till I meet Nina, do I have a right to be nervous? Of course not. I shook my head to get rid of the nerves.

11:59, Where is she? Is she standing me up?

Nina walked in.

"hey there cutie" she said giving me a quick kiss.

"hey" I said back smiling at her as passed and sat on my bed bouncing a bit. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh! I found out who walked in on us! It was Patricia." She said smiling at the fact she was the one who found out who it was, I love her smile.

"Patricia? How did you find out it was her?"

"Well when I went up to my room this afternoon she was kinda on my bed looking though my stuff and she said I should learn to use a lock and then some other stuff I don't really remember, but yeah she said she wouldn't tell on use yet, what do we do?"

"I have no idea, should we tell everyone?" I said trying to think of the worst that could happen if we told them.

"I think we should, if we don't and Patricia does she could twist the story and make me sound like I'm pregnant."

"Yeah ha-ha, that wouldn't be good" I said.

"Okay so let's tell them at breakfast tomorrow."

"sounds good to me" I said giving her a smirk and pulling her close.

"So tomorrow we drop the bomb, are you nervous about what they'll think?" she wrapping her arms around my neck and looking me in the eye with a puppy dog face.

"No of course not but, if they think there is something wrong with us dating then they are not any friends of mine." I am terrified, but I had to lie so she wouldn't worry.

"I guess I should go back to bed soon," she said not moving away from me.

"well do you want to leave?" I said pulling her closer to me and looking deep into her eyes.

Nina's POV

"Well do you want to leave?" Jerome said looking at me with those deep blue eyes that made me crazy and he pulled me close.

"I-I-I" I couldn't find my words.

"You can stay for a little while right?" he put his hands on the small of my back and kissed my neck.

"I guess so" I said smelling his cologne.

"Good" and he kissed me passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I'm really sorry for being gone so long but I got a boyfriend ;) and started high school and have been really, really busy. I love to hear all your comments but honestly I have no clue where the story ends. If any of you have an idea message me and I'll try to finish as soon as possible. Love you all and thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

**Well this is it! I love you guys and you are amazing! Thanks for sticking through the story and with me! This is part one because I need a little more time to figure out where this is heading haha R&R please!**

***I do not own house of Anubis***

**Chapter 8 (part one)**

**Jerome's PoV**:

Something was different in Nina's kiss. It was almost like she wanted more than what was going on.

I slowly raise my hand over one of her breasts and we layed on the bed kissing more and more, she started to unbutton my shirt and I quickly removed it with a swift movement over my head.

Nina took off her shirt and pounced on top of me again.

I started to pull off her skirt and she undid the buttons of my pants.

This was all moving so fast. I undid the back of her bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

We were completely undressed now and were bare on bare I was sweating.

We wrestled with each other.

She rubbed her hands all over and then she slid her hands down the front of me and grabbed my dick.

_OH MY GOD! What is she doing!_

I was on top of her and she let go of me and slowly grazed her hands up my back

I shoved my dick in her and she moaned. I kissed her so she would be quite.

This was what I've been waiting for.

We were moving in sync. Up and down.

I reached my climax and pulled out. We were both sweating now.

Even though I was done we didn't stop. We layed there.

Nina was on top of me now.

My hand was on her breast and then she looked at me

"Jerome, I want to give you something else." She said slowly moving down my body.

_What is she going to give me?_

Suddenly it hit me. Literally.

She began to suck.

*The next morning*

**Nina's PoV: **

I woke up in a weird sort of fuzz.

_What happened last night?_

I looked next to me and there was Jerome.

I looked on the floor and there was my clothes.

_This is NOT good! Omg what happened…._

It all came back to me. Jerome and I had sex last night.

*A month later*

**Nina's PoV:**

_Why am I always so sick? Ugh gosh what I wouldn't do for a pickle dipped in chocolate and peanut butter YUM! I wonder why my period hasn't come yet…._

**Jerome's PoV:**

_I think Nina has been getting fatter…._


End file.
